Enuk
Enuk is the prince of the Kevala jackal tribe. From his birth he has been coddled greatly, especially after his mother was killed. Because of this, his hunting skills are lacking. He is favored among the tribe for his pleasant personality and humility. Story Sheltered Life Up until his later teenage years, Enuk has been raised in a very sheltered environment. This was mostly due to the untimely death of his mother, which affected Bruun greatly. His father became very overprotective of him, thus leading to a life in which Enuk was mostly fed and kept away from tasks that even slightly hinted at the presence of danger. As a result, Enuk grew up being taught by Dayla, his father, and other experienced members of the tribe, but had no training in fighting as well as hunting. Professor Fennick A settler visited the Kevala Tribe, much to Enuk's joy. The jackal prince enjoyed seeing settlers, and was eager to share their culture and way of life with him. Unfortunately, Dayla was not on the same boat and was ready to kick him out of the village until she hatched a plan. Later that night, while Enuk was conversing with the professor, Dayla drugged the water she was meaning to bring them. Drinking the water, both Enuk and the professor fell under a severe high. Dayla proceeded to arouse the prince and get him to swallow Professor Fennick. The settler digested in the prince, and the next morning, Enuk had no recollection of what occurred, considering he wound up digested everything the settler had on him. Dayla told him that he simply left, and the prince believed her. Mika Later on in his life, Enuk eventually met a rabbit named Mika. He already noticed something strange about her—this rabbit was a lot meatier than the usual lagomorph. Keeping this in mind, he offered to talk to Mika, who was greatly intrigued by the jackal's disinterest in catching her for food. Mika revealed her meat-eating tendencies to Enuk and needless to say, the prince was shocked and very interested in the rabbit. They grew to love each other, something that ate away at the prince since he knew he was to marry Dayla one day. Soon enough, Dayla caught on to their meetings and ordered a couple of jackals to kill her, taking Enuk's place in their next get-together. The jackals did not return and Mika came back to the village later that night. She kissed the jackal prince goodbye and left the village. To this current day, Enuk has never seen her again. The Bandit Rat Later still, Enuk would soon face an encounter that would get his father to change his overprotective ways. The prince being curious about many things, it was difficult to keep Enuk on the village grounds. Walking out one night, Enuk was knocked out and taken away by a lone rat named Jacqueline. The rat intended to use the prince for ransom, knowing who he was after having spied on the village for a while. Bruun came to give the valuables to Jacqueline, but wound up fighting her instead and overcoming the rat, swallowing her up. Bruun, realizing how foolish he had been, said aloud that he was ready for Enuk to take up the tasks he has been keeping him away from. Resolute in teaching his son how to fight and hunt, Bruun got his most able warriors, including Dayla, to help Enuk with this venture, the warriors very pleased at this decision. Present Day Enuk is still being taught many things, ranging from combat to hunting. He is also being given help by Dayla in special stomach training, instructing him both in predatory and prey situations, whether he is devouring his foe or being devoured. He is growing to like Dayla more now that he has his freedom, but Mika still lingers in his mind. Personality The prince has a bit of a contrast with his father—he has turned out to be kinder, more curious, and more sensitive than Bruun. He is fond of people and tries to exhibit leadership qualities despite his inexperience. Despite him being kind, this could prove to be a downfall for the prince, as he can easily be manipulated by others. He does what he can to satisfy those he respects, sometimes not even acting like a prince or a king. While he has been gaining more of it, Enuk overall does not have much self-esteem. Now that he has his freedom, he is gaining more confidence in himself after training sessions. Learning more tends to make the prince very happy, and he is very interested in settlers and their advanced technology. Forte/Skills Other than his status as a royal member of the Kevala bloodline, Enuk has been trained in the art of using staffs for battle. He has gained an interest in using staffs ever since he was given his own at a very young age. His staff in time was decorated with two beautiful sapphire gems that are reminiscent of his eye color. Gallery Enuk Concept.PNG|Enuk's concept art. 1358496637.fidchellvore_daylaenukbellyrub.png|Dayla rubbing Enuk's belly. 1345070408.fidchellvore_tanyaeatenuk1.png|Enuk's first meeting with Tanya (Mika). 1377457902.fidchellvore_tanyagulp6.png|And their last meeting. 1422835318.fidchellvore_subjectkevala2.png|Enuk meets Professor Fennick. 1460084838.fidchellvore_bruunwedding2.png|Enuk is rather hesitant of performing the bonding ceremony. Category:Males Category:Good Characters